INVINCIBLEGIGAXISBASS IN GRIM RACE
by GIGA-XISBASS
Summary: FIFTH GIGA-XISBASS STORY WROTE! SONIC'S IN TROUBLE WITH THE GRIM REAPER AND GIGA-XISBASS HAS TO HELP HIM! SEQUEL TO GRIM BY CIEL-THE-HEDGEHOG! NO FLAMES PLEASE! CIEL-THE-HEDGEHOG IF YOUR READING THIS YOU GET FULL CREDIT FOR THE REAPER THING! SIDESTORY!


**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS IN GRIM RACE**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER SONIC AND FRIENDS ALL BELONG TO SEGA GIGA-XISBASS BELONGS TO ME

IN SONIC'S MANSION… AND ALL BUT ONE SHALL DIE!!! STARTING WITH YOU TAILS!!! THE GRIM REAPER SAID!! PLEASE NO… SLICE!!!!!! WHAT!?!?!?! HA IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT GRIM? SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! YOUR NOT KILLING THESE GUYS!!

I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RACE TO SPACE COLONY ARK!!!!!!! IF I WIN YOU LEAVE SONIC AND FRIENDS ALONG UNTIL THEIR COMES!!!!!! AND IF YOU LOSE? ASKED THE GRIM REAPER!! OH AND GRIM I HAVE THE SINIGAMI EYES AN I CAN SEE SONIC AND FRIENDS LIFESPAN AND IF THEY SHOULD DIE BEFORE IT UP YOUR FINISHED!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!

POINT TAKEN!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!! YOU SHOULD KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT ALREADY!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! SONIC SHADOW IF YOU WANT TO RACE AS WELL THEN COME WITH US!! RAILAGARAGA!!!!!!!!! (4 GRINDING RAILS TO SPACE COLONY ARK APPEARS) WELL I'M GAME!! SAID SONIC!! BRING IT ON!! SAID SHADOW!!! ALRIGHT!!!!!!!

HEY GRIM ALSO IF SONIC OR SHADOW SHOULD WIN YOU SHALL SPARE EVERYONES LIFE!! IS THAT ALRIGHT GIRM? ASKED GIGA-XISBASS!! YES IT IS!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!!!!!! (FINAL FANTASY CRYSTAL CHRONICLES BOSS MUSIC MONSTER ROUND PLAYS) PREPARE TO HAVE YOU SOULS REAPED!!!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!!!

I WILL NOT LOSE!! SAID SHADOW!! LETS BLAST THOUGH WITH SUPER SONIC SPEED!!! SAID SONIC!!! TIME FOR A SPEED BREAK!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! SPEED BREAK!!!!!!!!!

PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT FOR SPEED? ASKED GIGA-XISBASS!! NICE SPEED BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH WHOA!!!!!! YOUR CATCHING UP TO ME GRIM!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! YES I AM AREN'T I? SAID GRIM!!

YEAH YOU ARE!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! SPEED BREAK!!!! SAID SONIC AND SHADOW!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOA NOW THEY'RE IN THE LEAD!!!! BUT NOT FOR LONG!!!!! LETS GO ACE ZERO!!!!!!!!!!!

SPEED BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS **PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!** WHOA NOW THAT'S SPEED SAID GRIM!!!!!!!!!! BUT YOU WON'T WIN!!!!!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE DEATH!!!!!!! DEATH BREAK!!!!!!!!!!! **PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! **

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH** (NOTE THE SCREECH IS THE GRIM REAPER'S SYTHE ON THE RAIL, AND YES HE'S RIDING HIS SYTHE OR RATHER GRINDING HIS SYTHE) WHOA DEATH IS CATCHING UP AGAIN BUT I WON'T LOSE!!!!!! SPEED BREAK!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE IT IS THE GOAL!!! SPACE COLONY ARK HERE I COME!!!!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!! DARN I'M IN THIRD!!! SAID SONIC!! FUDGE I'M IN FOURTH!!! SAID SHADOW!!! HAHAHA!!!!!

SONIC I'M MUCH FASTER THAT YOU!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE DEATH!!!!!!!!!!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!!!!!! DEATH BREAK!!!!!!!!!!! **PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!** YOU LOSE GIGA-XISBASS!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! THAT REMAINS TO BE SEEN GRIM REAPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**HYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****ATOMIC SPEED BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRIM I WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!!!! SPEED BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!

PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (HIT THE GOAL RING) YEAH OH YEAH!!!!! MISSION COMPLETE YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID GIGA-XISBASS!!! I'VE LOST I'VE REALLY LOST!!!!!!!!! OH WELL A DEAL'S A DEAL AND DEATH ALWAYS HOLDS ON TO HIS DEALS!!! SAID THE GRIM REAPER!!!

SONIC AND FRIENDS YOU LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!!! I'LL SEE YOU WHEN YOU TIME COMES!!! AND WITH THAT THE GRIM REAPER DISSAPPEARS!! SHADOW NEXT TIME YOU BET SONIC TO SUMMON THE GRIM REAPER DON'T!!! YEAH SURE!!! SAID SHADOW!!!

**THE END**

**WELL THIS WENT WELL LET ME KNOW IF I MISS SPELLED ANYTHING!! AND NO FLAMES PLEASE!!**


End file.
